


Risky Maneuvers

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Injury, M/M, POV Prompto Argentum, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: It’s all fun and games until someone’s old back injury flares up.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209105
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51
Collections: FFXV Book Club Monthly Sprint Prompts





	Risky Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davnere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davnere/gifts).



> I wrote this for the book club server's September sprint event. The prompt was: _Person A using Person B's lap as a pillow._
> 
> Dedicated to [Davnere](https://twitter.com/DavnereCaelum) because of recent twitter conversations.

One final, gorgeous moan bursts out of Noctis before he melts over the rooftop HVAC unit, arms stretched out as far as they’ll go. Prompto grins, admiring him all splayed out in nothing but the night air. He licks a bead of sweat from between Noctis’s shoulder blades, and they both laugh. 

“That was fun,” Prompto says, brushing aside damp hair to press a kiss to Noctis’s temple. “I think they could probably hear you downstairs.” He bobs along to the bass beat reverberating from the club below.

“No way,” Noctis pants. “You’re louder than me.” He twists around to give Prompto a salty kiss and starts to push himself up. _“Ow.”_ He freezes, scrunching his face. “Guess I tweaked my back.”

“Oh shit! Sorry!” Prompto offers a hand, but Noctis waves him off.

“Throw me my clothes?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Prompto collects all the scattered articles and sets them down in front of Noctis.

“Thanks,” he says, gingerly stepping into his underwear. 

Prompto finishes dressing first and sits back against the humming metal box. Watching Noctis zip up his pants, he asks, “Would it maybe help to lie down?” 

“Yeah . . . maybe.” Abandoning his task, Noctis accepts Prompto’s hand and lowers himself to the rooftop. He lets out a long, slow breath as he lies down, resting his head in Prompto’s lap. Then he carefully rolls himself onto his back. 

Prompto brushes gentle fingers through Noctis’s hair, smoothing the other hand over the planes of his chest. “Better?”

 _“Mmhmm.”_ Noctis closes his eyes. “Little bit.”

“Good.”

Tipping his head back, Prompto looks up at the hazy sky, then lowers his eyes to the surrounding rooftops. Maybe they’re not the only ones out having sneaky hookups tonight. But no, they seem to be alone up here—the barely-visible stars are their only witness. This is Lestallum, after all, where people don’t seem to care who sees you making out in the middle of the sidewalk, or disappearing into the bathroom at a bar. Why would anyone but the two of them go to this much trouble? Feeling the rise and fall of his best friend's breath, he traces little circles with his thumb and wonders how much longer they have before the guys start asking where they are—before they have to get back to reality and duty and pretending that they don’t want to crawl all over each other all the time.

The simultaneous pinging of their phones answers that question, and they both groan. _“Okay,”_ Noctis says, sitting up and stretching. “I think I can manage to get back to the hotel, at least.”

“You sure?” Prompto asks, giving him a hand up.

“Yeah. C’mon.”

They finish getting Noctis dressed and climb back down the fire escape. From there, Noctis warps to the ground and Prompto jumps after him, kicking up a cloud of dust where he lands.

Noctis is standing in front of the club, rubbing at his back, when Ignis and Gladio step outside.

“Noct, are you all right?” Ignis rushes forward to support him. “What happened?”

“I’m fine. Landed funny, I guess. Let’s just go.”

“Looks like you could use a massage,” Gladio offers.

“Yeah.” Noctis hisses as he takes a step. “Sounds good.”

As the three of them begin to make their way down the street, Prompto lags behind, trying to squash the nasty little feeling that’s blooming inside him. It’s hard not to be jealous of Ignis and Gladio when they’re helping Noctis, and all Prompto managed to do was injure him. He reminds himself to be grateful that they’re there, and that they know how to take care of Noctis properly. He reminds himself who he is—a barely-trained tagalong. Then he follows them back to the hotel. 

That night, Prompto lies awake, feeling every inch of the distance separating him from his best friend. Then there’s a shift of blankets and a warm puff of breath against his ear as Noctis whispers, “Hey.”

Prompto rolls over to face him. “Hey . . .”

Noctis smiles softly, running a finger along his arm. “That was pretty great,” he says. “Earlier.”

“I fucked up your back.”

“Worth it.” He takes Prompto’s hand and brushes his knuckles against his lips. “I’d do it again.”

 _“Noct,”_ Prompto sighs. “I don’t want to hurt you. I feel like shit.”

“Dude, it’s not your fault. I knew better. It’s just . . . hard.”

Prompto has to turn his face into the pillow to muffle his laughter, and Noctis shoves him and says, “Okay maybe it _is_ your fault.”

Recovering, Prompto strokes the curve of his cheek and breathes, “Just, let’s be more careful, okay?” 

“Okay. We’ll do better tomorrow.”

_“Tomorrow?!”_

“Goodnight,” Noctis whispers, and when he rolls over, it doesn’t feel so far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [moonwaif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaif) for the late-night edits and feedback!


End file.
